


into the sun

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, F/M, Pain, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Warren is ready to fly towards the sun with the goddess now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The windows sit high and unguarded with no protection against the merciless blaze of sunlight. 

Ororo pads across the chipped wood with easy confidence; a goddess accustomed to unyielding light. Heat seeps up through her body, settling into a heavy tingle. 

Warren pants, nose pressing against the floor, inhaling the stink of urine. The wings sit heavily on his back, a strange weight compared to the lighter feathers. 

Fingertips ghost across his back and sharp jut of spine. Violet bruises color his back, sliding into his armpits and ribs.

Ororo presses, earning a heavy hiss as he squirms away from her touch.

"You can fly towards the sun now," Ororo says, stroking her thumb over the bump of his spine, "You're ready."

Warren leans into the press of her thumb.


End file.
